The joy
by MMMCandy
Summary: a baby is born it't inuyasha and kagome's joy wah over them all. but will old fire brun a gin will new one beging will love and turts keep the flames going read and reviwe
1. Chapter 1

**The Joy**

"Push!"

"Push!"

"Aguhhh!"

"Push!"

"Aguhh!"

"One more. Push!"

"Aguhh!"

Than silence fell and no one moved except Sango.

"Awwwwwww."

The sound of a small baby cry came from the tent

"It's a girl," called Sango at that moment she walked out from the small hut with a bundle. Inuyasha ran to her and saw the tiny little infant.

"Here," she said as she handed the baby girl to Inuyasha. He cradled her in his arms

"She has your ears," said Miroku

"And your nose," she said

"But she has her mothers eyes and hair," Inuyasha said as he rubbed the infant's face.

"Hold on. How is Kagome," he asked.

"She fine you may see her if you want to. "

With that Inuyasha handed the little girl to Sango and headed for the hut. When he was inside he saw a vision of beauty. Kagome was sleeping on a mat, her face turned to where her face touched moonlight from the hole in the roof. Her beautiful face was encased in her silky black hair. Inuyasha give her a butterfly kiss on her lip. Her eyes opened.

"Inuyasha." She cupped his face in her hand.

"Kagome." He put his hand to hers.

"Where is she the baby?" she asked.

"She's with Sango and Miroku."

"Oh."

"You should rest now," said Sango.

"Ok, but can I see my baby first?" She asked as held out her arms.

"Sure."

Kagome held her daughter in her arms. She looked down on the sweet innocent face. "What should we name her?"

"You can figure out that after you rest." With that Sango picked up the infant and put her in a pile of blankets.

"Ok."

"Good," she said as she pushed Inuyasha out the door.

'Our daughter shouldn't have to sleep in a pile of blankets,' Inuyasha thought as he walked into the forest.

"Windscar!" And with that six trees fell to the ground.

"Still got it," he yelled.

"Yo, mutt I was sitting there," shouted a voice.

"Koga," he yelled.

Back at the hut: "Hi guys," said a voice.

"Hi Shippo," said Miroku.

"What's going on?"

"Kagome just had her baby," said Sango.

"Really, can I see it?"

"No. Kagome is resting right now."

"Oh. Where is Inuyasha?"

"He is out on a walk right now."

"Oh. What is the baby's name?"

"They didn't name her yet."

"So it a girl?"

"What girl," said a soft voice.

"Who is that? Come here," said Miroku.

"Come on out," said Shippo and with the flick of his hand a young female fox demon came out and grabbed Shippo's hand.

"This is Akira Toba."

"Hi," she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any inuyasha **

**Ok the last time we left off: Kagome just had her baby, Inuyasha was in the forest when he runs into Koga, also Shippo showed up with this girl hmm...**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Miroku," he said.

"Hi, my name is Sango," she said.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet friends of Shippo," she spoke quietly. "I'm very honored"

"No the pleasure is all ours, right, Miroku?" Sango said looking at the young girl.

"Right miroku…right?" she begin to shout. All though her voice was loud and clear Miroku couldn't hear her shouts. He was in too-deep thought. He was studying the girl that Shippo had brought.

_'She looks young, long black hair, fair skin, but something about her makes me think that she older. Much older.'_ "Her body is not developed yet …hmm."

"What'd you say you lecherous monk?" Sango screamed that him. Next thing he knew he felt the stinging of Sango's palm on his face.

"What was that for?" He looked at an enraged Sango. "What?" He asked again. He looked around quickly and saw the young girl trying to cover her chest. Then he saw Shippo looking that him with pure disgust.

"What did you say?" Shippo asked.

" I don't know." He answered.

"Oh yes you do know what you said and I' m going to kick your –"

"Ass!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What did you say mutt?" Koga yelled back.

"You heard me I said move you ass!" '_I was happy come into the forest but why of all the people I could of walked into why was it Koga? Now all he is going to ask about will be Kagome and I really want to get back to her and my baby.' H_e thought.

"Where is Kagome? Don't tell me that she still hanging around with you." Koga said less than affectionately.

"Yes she's still with me, and right now she watching our baby!" He shout happily.

Koga nearly fell out the tree he was standing in. "What was that mutt?" He asked.

Inuyasha made a cone around his mouth with his hands and shouted:"I said she is watching our baby."

"_No that can't be true.no way she'd have that mutts baby would she" _"no you're lying" he shout angrily "there is no way in hell that she'd have your baby mutt face" "I not lying" he sung "yes you are and to prove it I'm am going to take a look see" the smile on inuyasha face was gone "no you can't" he was in pursuit of koga "why? Are you scared that I'm right" he yelled "no wait"

" If I have hear you talk about my girlfriend like that aging I will beat your ass seventeen feet below" he said this too a very bruised miroku "sango" he said "sever you right talking about peoples girlfriends like that ……wait girl friend" she quickly turned her sights to little fox demoded "did you just call her your girlfriend" "yes I did" who she all ways though of as a kid who though girls were gross. But now she is seeing shippo holding this girl in his arms calling her his girl friend _"he grown up so fast" _"uh-oh did I forget to tell you sorry I got cot up in the moment do you forgive me akira" he said as he held her hand "you know I do sweeties pooh" she said as she kiss his lip "wow con" "oh honey pot I love you" "I love you honey bear" the to love birds said. This display of affects was enough to make sango sick

"Sango" yelled kagome

" Oh no this fight must of woke up kagome" she said as she hurried to the hut


End file.
